Wounds Re-opened
by FaithlessAndHopeless
Summary: Set two years after After The Adoption. Renesmee is going to Columbia, where she meets Riley, blue eyed, blonde haired law student who sweeps her off her feet, but all that changes when she runs into Alec and old feelings resurface. Now she is forced to choose between the one who left her and the one who saved her. Old wounds are about to get re-opened, make sure you have band-aid
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Loose ends**

**RPOV**

"Are you sure you want to do this Renesmee?" Bella asked, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, looking over her shoulder to where Edward and Alice stood.

"I'm positive," I said as she released me. I took a step back, picking up my handbag and carry-on case. Bella went to stand next to Edward, taking his hand. I remembered what it was like two years ago when they broke up. Bella was a mess, sneaking out late at night to fuel her adrenaline addiction and Edward was mean and unpleasant all the time. Of course, a lot of things have changed in two years. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were already at Dartmouth and Bella and Edward would be joining them in the next few days. It was Alice's senior year of high school, she was pretty pissed that she was going to be alone this year. I made it through high school with honors and I was valedictorian, partly only because my epic depression caused me to function like a robot for almost a year.

After _he _left I was cold, dead, numb. The first week was hard and yes, I was depressed. But I hid it well, when I was in the company of others I was always polite and I smiled, but it was never real, it was all just an act to avoid people asking me if I was okay. I hated it, despised it when people asked me if I was okay. Of course I wasn't, but I didn't need their sympathetic looks or their pity. So I pretended to be fine, in my personal opinion I should win an Oscar.

"There is still time to change your mind, you can always enroll in Dartmouth," Edward said, pulling me into a tight hug. My whole family went to Dartmouth, Esme and Carlisle met there and both of them were Alumni. They all expected me to join them at Dartmouth, but after two years of pretending I had enough. I wanted out, I needed out. It was bad enough when they drove _him _and his family out of Forks and then expected me to be okay with it, but I couldn't handle another four years with their over protectiveness. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I needed some time.

"I'm going to Columbia Edward, whether you like it or not." He released me, picking up my large suitcase and duffle bag. I was flying to New York tonight, most of my stuff was already down there, and I just needed to take my clothes and other important stuff. I put my hand in my handbag, feeling for the letter that I had carefully hidden in the lining. When I got home from the hospital I found a letter lying on my pillow. It was from _him _I recognized his handwriting. I never opened it to this day. I didn't want to know what he had to say to me, he had already said enough that day at the hospital.

"Alright, be sure to come home every break." He said as Alice hugged me. My relationship with her slowly deteriorated over the years, we barely spoke to each other. I knew she was mad at me for taking the blame for the car crash and she was mad at _him_ for the crash. It was in the past, I got over it, but she didn't.

"I promise guys."

**Tell me what you guys think! I also changed my penname from AmeliaAteara to FaithlessAndHopless, because that just seems more fitting!**

**FAH**


	2. When It Rains

**When It Rains**

**Chapter 1 **

**RPOV**

It was raining when my plane landed in New York, the rain reminded me of Forks, but instead of green trees there were grey buildings. I quickly left the plane, slinging my handbag over my shoulder and grabbing my carry on. I waited patiently by baggage claim for my two huge bags. One was filled with my clothes and the other was filed with clothes that Alice packed for me. Even though we didn't talk anymore, she was still very picky about my outfits. I swear she replaced all my flat shoes with heels. I quickly texted Carlisle, Esme and Edward that I had arrived safely and then I put my phone in my bag, lifting my heavy suitcases off the carousel. Why did I bring so many clothes? I pulled my bags to the nearest coffee shop, sitting down at one of the tables so I could look at my schedule and housing assignment. I was going to do my MBA in Finance and Economics. This wasn't always my plan, in fact until _he _left me, I was going to go to Dartmouth and join their medical program, it was pretty easy to switch to economics. I realized then that this is what I wanted to do, not become a doctor and definitively not go to Dartmouth.

I pulled my papers from my bag, all my classes were in the International Affairs building on 118th Street and I had one class—mathematics—on the other side of the campus on Broadway street. Luckily all of my classes were on the Morningside Campus. I live in Hartley, an on-campus dorm a short walk away from International Affairs, in apartment 5A room 5A11. I was excited, Hartley was a lower and upperclassmen dorm, that way I could easily learn all about campus do's and don'ts. I decide to unpack first, then head to Columbia bookstore for all my books and then explore the campus a bit. I couldn't wait to get started.

I stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder, accidentally knocking into the person coming from behind, spilling his coffee down the front of his shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said, grabbing a napkin from the table and cleaning his shirt. He laughed and I looked up into the most brilliant blue eyes I had ever seen. His eyes looked like the brilliant surface of a lake when the sun shone on it, I felt like I could swim down to the deepest depths of his eyes, look straight into his soul. I shook my head to clear it; I've only ever felt like that when I looked at one person. And _he _was long gone. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Don't worry about it, I hated this shirt anyway," he smiled and for the first time I really examined him. He was tall and muscular, a whole head taller than me, and I was pretty tall. He was handsome too, high cheekbones, sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair. When he smiled at me, one tiny dimple formed on his left cheek. He looked over my shoulder at my large bags sitting by the table. "That is a lot of clothes," he grinned.

I blushed. "Yeah, I have a clothes-crazy sister," I said, throwing the napkins away. He laughed—I was starting to like to sound of his laugh, it was so carefree and real—and zipped up his jacket to cover the stain. "Sorry about the shirt," I said.

"Don't worry about it, where are you heading?" he asked, walking over to my bags.

"Columbia," I said. He picked up both my bags like they weighed nothing and walked back to me, his hand extended.

"I'm Riley, by the way," he said as I shook his hand. He held on a bit longer than necessary, but I didn't mind. He flashed me another brilliant smile, his dimple showing. It was adorable, so adorable I almost forgot to speak.

"Oh I'm Renesmee," I smiled, hoping I didn't look like a retard. I probably did, but there was no stopping now.

"Nice too meet you Renesmee, let me get you a cab. Are you a freshman?" He asked as we walked to the exit. I nodded. "Cool, I'm a senior, what are you studying?" He asked as we walked through the giant revolving doors of the airport. It had stopped raining, but the wind was howling through the tall buildings. I gaped in awe at all the skyscrapers, some of them so tall it looked like they touched the sky. I lived in Seattle all my life before I moved to Forks. I went to Italy last year on a family trip—I shudder, not wanting to remember that—but I had never been in New York. It truly was a concrete jungle; people were everywhere as well as street vendors, dancers and yellow taxis. I have never seen that many taxis in my life.

"Finance and Economics," I said as he whistled and a taxi stopped in front of him. He put my things in the back and then opened the door for me.

"That is cool, so you are smart in math. Cool, guess I'll see you around Renesmee," he said closing the door behind me as I got in.

"See you around Riley," I waved at him and then told the cab driver I wanted to go to 1124 Amsterdam Avenue, where my dorm was located. The whole ride to my dorm I was glued to the window, admiring the city. I couldn't wait until it gets dark; I was so going to Times Square later! A few minutes later the cab stopped at Hartley Hall, it was an old, rustic ten story building with ivy crawling up the walls and large windows looking out over the campus. Inside in the main lounge it was warm and comfy with red carpets, plush leather chairs, bookcases, a front desk and a computer lab. In the far corner a few students were busy playing pool and ping-pong and there was a large set of double doors marked 'pool' on the other side of the room. Behind the main desk was a door marked 'computer lab'. I already loved this place. I picked up my room key from the main desk and then lugged my luggage up the stairs to the fourth floor. When I opened the door, I groaned, taking in the scene in front of me. Two boys were rolling around on the floor of the lounge, wrestling while two girls sat on the cream couches. One of them was flipping through a fashion magazine while the other was reading _Cars Magazine. _The resemblance was remarkable, and yet there was no resemblance at all.

The girl reading the fashion magazine had fiery red hair and pale skin with intense blue eyes. She was tall and slender, model thin, kinda like Rosalie. She was wearing a long blue dress and very high golden heels. So like Alice, and yet so completely different.

The girl reading the _Cars Magazine_ was short with short blonde hair and green eyes. She was tiny, like Alice with delicate features. She was wearing jeans and a blue Columbia sweatshirt with black boots. So like Rosalie, yet completely the opposite. It was scary and at the same time it annoyed me. I was trying to get away from my family, not having to deal with very scary similar.

The boys on the floor were still rolling around. There was a tall, muscular blonde one that reminded me of Emmett and a skinny, but still muscular, and black haired with green eyes. I wondered if he and the Rosalie-similar were related.

The apartment was nice; it had cream coloured carpets and a kitchen with a nice fridge and wooden cabinets. The lounge had plush white sofas and red pillows with a small plasma screen TV against the wall and underneath it was a large stereo and a pile of CD's. All of them looked up as I entered the apartment; the boys looked up from their fight and sprang apart. The black haired one grabbed one of my bags and the blonde haired one pulled me into the room.

"Goody new meat," he grinned, sitting me down on the couch. The girls' put down their magazine's have and sat next to me.

"Back off Shawn, she is not a piece of meat," the red head said with a smile. Shawn grinned and took my other bag, following the black haired boy into one of the rooms. "Ignore him, I do. I'm Cassandra, but everyone calls me Cass," she said.

"I'm Renesmee," I said.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee, I'm Abigail, but call me Abs," the blonde haired one, Abs, said. I nodded as Shawn and the black haired boy came out of the room, pushing each other and laughing.

"I think you too should take your bromance next door," Abs said, rolling her eyes.

"Jealousy makes you nasty Abs," the black haired boy laughed and then he looked at me. "I'm Jace, by the way." Abigail stuck her tongue out at him and bounced up to him, kissing his cheek.

"I'm Renesmee," I smiled.

Shawn casually threw his arm over Jace's shoulders and ruffled his hair. "We will take our bromance outside Abs, don't miss my little bro too much," he laughed as the two of them walked out of the door. Abs just shook her head and walked back to the couch.

"Are they brothers?" I asked.

Abs nodded, sitting down. "Yep, Jace lives here but Shawn lives next door. Both of them are juniors. Cass and I are sophomores."

"Yep, Abs and I are studying Law along with Shawn, Jace is studying Marketing," Cass said.

"Cool, I'm studying Economics."

The rest of the day we spent getting to know each other better. Cass is an only child, her parents got divorced when she was seven and both of them remarried, now she has eight older brothers. She didn't have a problem with that; she had a problem with her parents' spouses. Her mother's new husband was mean and grumpy and she thought her father's wife was a slut. Abs' father died when she was little, her mother never remarried and she had two little sisters, both of them were just born when her father died. Luce lived in Chicago all her life and Abs moved around for a while until her mom finally settled in New York. I told them all about my family, I left out the parts that involved…_him_ and that I was adopted. I almost told them about everything, they were so easy to talk to and so friendly and open. They were like the older sisters I never had, well I have one older sister, but Rose doesn't really count since she isn't here. This reminds me, I should really call my family soon, and I excuse myself and go to check out my room. Abs and Cass move to the kitchen to try and find something to eat as I walk into my room. It was a nice room, big, a double with two beds against the walls and a large window overlooking the campus between them. There were two closets next to the beds and a desk on the far side of the room. My roommate was already there and I almost dropped the phone when I saw her.

"Hello Renesmee," Jane said, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Shit.


	3. Laters, baby

**Laters, baby**

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

"Baby don't do this," I pleaded with Leila. She stared at me, her hands on her slender hips, her fiery red hair hanging in her eyes. Her shocking green eyes stared into my brown ones; they were teasing, full of mischief and mystery. She giggled and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. Her giggle was childish, like a dumb cheerleader who had just discovered she lived in the United States all her life.

She sauntered over, her hands still on her bare hips. She smiled and leaned past me, picking up her dress. I frowned, leaning back against the pillows as I watched her pull on her dress.

"I have class Alec," she said, pulling her hair into a high ponytail to avoid the 'I just got fucked' look. I pouted.

"But baby, you can't leave me hanging like this," I gestured to my gloriously naked body. She looked at me, her eyes gliding over every perfectly sculptured part of me. When she met me last year she told me, and I quote "It's like you are photo shopped," I replied with a cheesy grin and said; "That's the idea baby" and BAM! Straight up hot sex from there on. Leila Marshall was a prize, cheeky grin, smart mouth, hot body and brains too, apart from that hideous giggle, she might just as well be photo shopped. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Laters, baby," she said and walked out of my apartment. I groaned, grudgingly getting dressed in black slacks and a Columbia t-shirt. I texted Jane, asking her if she wanted to meet for coffee at the Starbucks around the corner. The reply was instant, she told me to grab Felix from next door and meet her in ten. I walked into the lounge; it was basic, like all of the apartments in Hartley. Cream floors, nice kitchen. We replaced the white couches with leather ones, we were men after all. Even though Hartley was a co-ed dorm, I only had guy roommates. Jane was lucky; she had two guys and four girls in her apartment, what I wouldn't give to have some girl roommates. I could rotate rooms every night.

"Yo Felix, let's go meet Jane at Starbucks," I said, walking into his room next door. He was lying on his bed, a book on his head. He peeked out from under it and groaned.

"Dude, I was sleeping, the drive from Arizona was exhausting," he said. I walked over, sitting on his stomach, making him gasp for air.

"Some coffee and donuts will do you good bro," I said, hopping up and down.

"I thought Leila was here," he groaned, pushing me off. I landed with a thud on the floor, glaring at him as he laughed.

"She had to get to class."

Felix laughed even harder, holding his stomach and rolling over. "Bro, that chick is so fucking everyone on campus." I raised my eyebrows, tackling him off the bed. I got him in a headlock, begging for mercy on the floor.

"So am I brother, I don't really care," I said.

"Get off me you wanker," he said, tossing me off him. He walked to his closet, pulling on a t-shirt and shoes. "Let's go, I cannot deal with a mad Jane too."

A few minutes later we walked into Starbucks. Jane was already sitting at one of the tables; her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun, a few loose tendrils hanging in her face. She looked tired and bored, in serious need of a coffee. I walked over to the counter as Felix sat down next to her, kissing her softly on the lips. She and Felix started a hushed conversation as I ordered our coffee at the counter, as well as three sandwiches. Felix and Jane kept shooting me worried glances and it made me uneasy. When those two were up to something it never ended well. I grabbed our coffee and sandwiches and headed for the table, Jane and Felix immediately shut up when I sat down.

"Jane," I nodded. She glared at me and grabbed her coffee. "Something wrong cheerful sister of mine?" I asked sweetly and she raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing, my new roommate is going to drive me crazy." I sat up straight, a slow smile spreading across my face. Oh, a new roommate? More like a new playmate.

"Really, does she have a name?" I grinned and Jane visibly paled. She looked at Felix and he just shrugged, devouring his sandwich in one bite.

"No, you will stay away from her; she is a lying, scheming, bitch." Jane hissed and I was taken aback by her venomous tone. I knew my sister was evil, but I have never seen her like this. Her new roommate must be a real piece of work. I contemplated this; Jane has only reacted this strongly once in her lifetime and that was two years ago, back in Forks when I left…Renesmee. I swallowed.

_Renesmee_

I remember her perfectly, slender, tall, body. Bright chocolate coloured eyes, red cheeks, flaming copper coloured hair. I could paint a million pictures, each one perfect. She was perfect and to be honest, I missed her. But then I think about what I have done to her, to her family, to my family and then I am reminded that I leaving her was for the best. She would be at Dartmouth, studying to become a doctor, following her dreams without me ruining them. I almost cost her, her life two years ago. I will not do that to anyone again.

"You know I can't do that, I have a reputation to uphold," I smirked and she pretended to gag.

"Yes, because of your impossible mission to fuck the entire female student body of this university!" She yelled and a few people turned around to stare at us. I raised my eyebrows and leaned back in my chair.

"Does that bother you?" I asked calmly.

"You have a girlfriend," she hissed.

"She is not my girlfriend, she is a girl I occasionally sleep with," I shrugged. Alright, so technically she was my girlfriend, but it was a very…open relationship. Frankly I didn't care is she slept with someone else, I do it.

Jane closed her eyes, resting her head on the table. Felix just groaned and rolled his eyes at me. "Look, Alec, you know I love you, you are my only annoying twin brother, but one day this all is going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"It already has Jane," I said softly, referring to Renesmee. She was my one true love, and I let her go, just like that. Maybe if things were different…but they are not and I have to live with it.

"Alec, just be careful."

**I dunno how I feel about this chapter, and the whole APOV thing. Let me know what you think. **

**FAH**


	4. Matter Over Mind

**Matter over Mind **

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

Jane stared at me. _Holy cow, this will not end well,_ I thought. She looked just like _him,_ the same nose, facial features, and the same eyes. Oh the eyes, those molten chocolate eyes I could swim in forever and at the same time, those inky black orbs I could get lost in. My head was spinning. If Jane was here, does that mean…? No, he wouldn't be here. He can't be here.

"Hey Jane, Renesmee, we are going to…" Abs said, trailing off as she walked into the room. She looked at the two of us. "Am I interrupting?" She asked. Jane shook her head, leaning down to grab her phone and jacket.

"Nope, I was just leaving. Catch you later Abs," she said, walking briskly out of the room.

"Do you know each other?" Abs asked as soon as Jane left. I sighed, sitting down on the open bed, looking around the room. The room was large, well large by university standards. There were two three quarter beds, each claiming one of the side walls. A large window overlooking the campus was in between the two beds and each bed had its own footlocker and dresser. Two wooden desks stood on the far side of the room, Jane's desk was covered in books, CD's and clothes. Her bed was already made in dark blue and black bedding and she had a few photos of her and Felix stuck to the notice board above her bed. I was grateful that she didn't have any photos of her brother; I don't think I could bear seeing him anytime soon.

"Yes, she is my cousin," I said as Cass bounced into the room. She was holding our jackets and a large handbag. She stopped and started at me along with Abs.

"Jane Brigham, queen of mean is your cousin?" Cass squeaked and I nodded. "Then that means that Alec is also your cousin?" Oh no, she said his name. My breathing quickened and it felt like my heart was about to climb out of my chest, veins and all.

"Well, we aren't blood family, I was adopted, so were they," I whispered, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my chest and the numbness that was quickly spreading over my body.

"That makes so much more sense, come on, we need to go shopping," Cass said, dropping the matter.

I follow them out of the building, putting on my jacket. It was still raining outside and it reminded me off home. I quickly pulled out my cell, dialing Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie," I said softly. Cass and Abs went to get the car, so I was waiting for them in the main lounge.

"Hey Nessie, missing me so soon?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, I just called to make sure you made it to Dartmouth okay."

"Yeah, Emmett rigged the entire house with his 'welcome home' pranks. Bella has blue hair and matching skin and I am still trying to get a rubber duck off my face." I laughed loudly, trying to picture Bella with blue hair and matching skin. She must look like one of those Avatar things. I needed to see that.

"Classic Emmett, text me a pic," I giggled and suddenly, I missed my family a whole lot more than before. I came here to get away from them, for a fresh start, but I didn't realize I would miss them so much. I could almost hear Emmett's booming laughter and I could see Rose rolling her eyes.

"Will do, gotta go Ness, I think the toilet just ate Bella," he said. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Okay, no I would much rather be here than be at Dartmouth with Bella-eating toilets.

"Bye Ed," I said and hung up just as Cass ran back into the lounge, soaking wet.

"Come on, the store closes in an hour and Jace and Shawn are always two hungry boys," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside. Abs drove a white Mini Cooper, ideal for New York. It was tiny, so it could easily weave in and out of traffic. We had no problem getting to the nearest Target. Cass and Abs chatted excitedly about tomorrow, the day when their classes started, which reminded me that I still needed to pick up my books.

"Can you maybe drop me at the bookstore?" I asked from the backseat.

"Sure, we will drop you, go get dinner and then pick you up in an hour?" Abs asked, looking at me in the rearview mirror. I nodded and she turned down Amsterdam Avenue, pulling up outside a large store called 'Columbia Books'. I got out and waved at them as they drove off, running inside to avoid the rain. Columbia Books was huge; everywhere you looked there were rows and rows of bookshelves, blue flags and computers. I took a deep breath, the smell of old and new books was comforting and it made me forget about all my problems for a while. I browsed for a while, checking out their impressive English Lit. section before moving on to the Economics section and fishing my booklist out of my pocket. I looked at the list, don't get me wrong it's not like I am spoiled or anything, but some days I am really grateful that we were stinking rich. The books cost a fortune; even the second hand books were expensive. I quickly grabbed a basket and filled it up with all my books. I need one more, War Economics by Anthon Brand. I walked around the shelf, not paying attention and accidentally bumping into someone, sending his and my books to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," I said, bending down to pick up the books sprawled across the floor. He laughed and I looked up, recognizing his laugh. I came face to face with his shocking blue eyes and I stopped breathing. Riley.

"Are you stalking me? Or do you just like walking into me?" He waggled his eyebrows and I laughed, standing up straight.

"Total coincidence, I assure you," I smiled as he handed me my books.

"Ah and here I thought I had a stalker, I would have been so flattered," he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. His cute, boy-next-door smile was infectious. He looked at me, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Sorry to disappoint," I mumbled and he flashed me another dazzling smile.

"You can make it up to me some other time," he said. "Like over dinner sometime?" I stiffened, _oh no._ I couldn't do this, not again. He wouldn't want me, and I couldn't give this nice guy I barely knew false hope. I was broken, damaged and I had a ton of baggage. I don't want to dump that all on him. _Wow, hold on, maybe he isn't into you like that,_ a small voice in the back of my mind said and I immediately agreed with her. Of course, what was I thinking? This handsome man couldn't be into me, he just wants to be friends.

"Just as friends, right?" I asked cautiously.

His face fell, and for a moment I thought he actually wanted to date me. But then he smiled and said; "Sure, tomorrow, 7?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**Oh thank you so much Alycesaundra Matthews for pointing out my mistake. I changed Luce's name to Cass, because of the Luce in After The Adoption, who comes into the story later on. Anyways hope you enjoy these two chapters!**


	5. Nasty Surprises

**So, I decided that the one Alec POV chapter was just to let you know what he has become in college. Don't hate me for the late update! I have been busy writing final exams, so it's been study, study, study. **

**Nasty Surprises**

**Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

When Cass picked me up from the bookstore in Abs' Mini, there was a large, goofy grin plastered on my face. I don't know why, maybe because a decent, good looking guy asked me out, or maybe because he actually wants to be just friends. Cass drove back to the house in silence, but I could tell that she was dying to ask me why I was grinning like a total idiot. It finally stopped raining, but it was still cloudy. Cass pulled into the parking lot next to the building and turned to face me.

"Spill the beans, right now," she commanded, so I told her about what happened at the airport and how Riley had just asked me out in the bookstore. I didn't mention the fact that my ex-boyfriend might be on campus, or the fact that he left me completely broken and ineligible for anyone else. "You said yes right?" I shook my head and she gaped at me.

"Are you kidding, Riley Bears is the most eligible bachelor on this campus, I can't believe you said no!"

"It's not that I don't think he is super cute, and I'm flattered that he asked me out, but I'm just not ready to date yet. Besides we are going out as friends," I offered as an explanation. It was true though; the large, gaping hole in my chest, the one carefully closed with stitches and bandages that could break at any moment was enough reason for me to not get involved with anyone else now. Who would even want to get involved with me? Sure Riley wants to, but that is because all he sees is the mask I plaster on every day. All he sees is the fake smile, the forced laugh and the faux happiness. He doesn't see the carefully covered up scars or the still bandaged wounds. He only sees what I want him to see and if I let him too close and he sees the real me, he will leave and I don't want to deal with that too.

"So it's not a date?" She asked, raising her finely plucked eyebrows.

"No, we are just going as friends," I nodded. Cass stared at me, kind of like she was trying to figure out if I was lying or not, then she sighed and got out of the car.

"So why won't you go out with him?" She casually asked as I lugged my books to the front door. _Because I am broken, no one wants someone with baggage they can't handle._

"I just don't," I said. There really wasn't any other explanation I could offer her without it bringing up my past. Cass just nodded, not pressing the subject further as we strolled through the main lobby. A short elevator ride later, Cass was unlocking the apartment door. The delicious aroma of mince and pasta floated around the apartment when we walked in. I put my books down on the coffee table and followed Cass into the kitchen. Abs was leaning over a large pot on the stove; it was almost as big as she was. Shawn, Jace and a short, nerdy guy with tousled brown hair and navy blue eyes were all sitting around the island counter, immersed in a very serious-looking game of go-fish. They eyed each other suspiciously, occasionally trying to inconspicuously look at each other's cards. It was dead silent in the apartment, tension running high. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing as the nerdy boy waggled his eyebrows.

"Got any fours," he asked in a spot on imitation of the Godfather. Abs waved at me and I walked over.

"Are they playing go-fish?" I asked as I joined her by the stove.

"Yeah it gets intense sometimes, last week they broke a window," she said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Jane home yet?" I asked as I watched Shawn hand the nerdy boy a card. Abs shook her head and continued to stir the pasta.

"That's Garret, the boys from next door usually eat with us, so we make a lot of food," she explained, opening the fridge and taking out a large container of bolognaise sauce. She quickly took the lid off and put it in the microwave, setting the timer. "Dinner is in ten." I nodded, deciding to unpack my room. I grabbed my books and walked into my room, placing them neatly on my desk. I also put my pens, notepads and schedule on the desk. I unpacked my suitcase, putting all my shoes neatly under my bed – Carlisle and Esme were bringing containers with them when they came down this weekend- and hanging up the rest of my clothes. I was relieved to see that Alice didn't go completely over board with my clothes; there were a few nice dresses and skirts, and only one pair of six inch heels. Thank goodness. I made my bed, pulling my striped purple covers over it and placing my pillows and teddy on it. I stored my iPad, laptop, diary and laptop and letter from _him_ in my bedside table and locking it. It's not that I don't think my roommates are snoops, but I didn't want anyone to see that letter, or my diary for that fact.

"Dinner!" Abs called from the kitchen. I heard the familiar 'clink' of plates and forks as the boys cheered and grabbed their food. I walked out of my room; Shawn looked up from shoveling pasta in his mouth at the speed of light and sent a big, devious smile at me. I stopped in my tracks. I knew that smile; he looked just like Emmett did when I had my welcome home prank played on me.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You haven't even been here 24 hours and you are already breaking hearts," he said, waving his hands around in the air.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Shawn just grinned and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. I followed his finger and my jaw dropped. Standing there, holding a plate of pasta, a forkful halfway to his mouth, was Riley.

"Oh hey Renesmee," he smirked, shoving his fork into his mouth. "Shawn tells me you're our new roomie."

"Do you live here?" I asked, completely gobsmacked. He nodded, pointing to the door on the far side of the apartment with his fork.

"Yep, that's me," he said. Blush immediately crept up my cheeks. Shawn laughed; he looked a bit too happy. He was taking way too much glee in my discomfort. I purposefully walked into the kitchen, grabbing a meatball out of the pan and flinging it at Shawn. It hit him on the cheek, leaving a big red mark on his cheek. The whole room fell silent; Jace, Abs, Cass and Garret stopped eating and turned to look at Shawn.

"Riley a little help please?" Shawn hissed as he started to advance toward me.

_Holy Crap!_

Riley set down his plate, a wicked grin spreading across his features. Before I could make a break for the door, he grabbed me around my waist and threw me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing.

"Cass, empty her pockets," Shawn commanded. Cass jumped off the couch, walking over and taking my keys and phone out of my pocket.

"Let me go you big goon!" I yelled, banging with my fists on his chest.

"Sorry, boss' orders," he said, grinning at Shawn.

"Shoes and jacket Cass," Shawn said and Cass silently obeyed, pulling my socks and sneakers off. Getting my jacket off was a bit harder, since Riley had to put me down for that one. I ran for the door as soon as soon as my feet hit the ground, but Shawn grabbed me, pulled my jacket off and threw me over his shoulder. Abs, Jace and Garret were busy hosing themselves, Abs was almost falling off the couch.

"I think our little freshman needs to learn that you do not throw meatballs at juniors," he said walking out of the apartment with me over his shoulder, the rest of them trailing behind.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "Rape! Rape!" He clamped his hand over my mouth before I could attract the attention of the other people living in the other apartments. I was tempted to bite his hand, but I didn't want to have to pay for that as well. We had reached the main lobby and Shawn pushed through the large double doors with the word 'pool' on it. Fuck, I was wearing a white shirt.

"I herby dub thee, freshman and meatball thrower," he said and before I could react he threw me into the freezing cold water of the pool. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself to cover my chest. I was soaking wet, my jeans and shirt clung to me in a very uncomfortable way. When I reached the surface, the room was dark and I was alone.

_Fuck._

I swam to the side, climbing out and walking over to try the door, it was locked. I looked around; there were four large windows on the other side of the pool and locker rooms on either side. I walked over to the window, luckily one of the bottom windows was open, and it was really small though, I was afraid that my tall, slender body might not fit through. It was worth a shot. I put my shoulders through first, once my arms were through as well I put my hands on either side of the window and pushed. With a loud bang I fell through and landed on my face in a pile of mud and leaves.

"Fuck," I groaned, rolling over and getting up. I was wet, dirty and I was so going to kill Shawn. I trudged around the building to the front door. I peeked in, the main lobby looked deserted. I pushed the door open and sneaked to the elevator. I pushed the button and it opened immediately, only there was someone in the elevator. He was leaning against the far wall, his arms folded over his chest so that his muscles were clearly displayed. His floppy 'I just got fucked' hair hung in his eyes. Those fucking eyes. I froze, unable to move, unable to breathe.

"What's it gonna be? Are you getting in or out?" He snapped, raising his head to look at me. When his molten black eyes reached mine, my heart stopped.

Alec.


	6. In Your Arms

**In Your Arms**

**Chapter 5**

**?POV**

Renesmee stared at Alec for a long time, watching him. She allowed her eyes to graze over his body. She started at the bottom; he was still wearing those biker boots he used to be so fond of. His black jeans clung to his body, hanging off his hips in _that_ way. His t-shirt clung to his muscled arms, stretching across his chest. Finally her eyes reached his face, his sharp, defined jaw, high cheekbones and perfectly sculpted nose. And his dark hair, falling into his eyes…oh those fucking eyes. Those deep brown eyes that she could get lost in. She was surprised to find that he was looking at her at well, no looking was the wrong word; he was basically undressing her with his eyes.

Alec stood still, frozen, stunned by the girl in front of him. He thought he would never see her again; his eyes travelled hungrily up her body. He took in her slim legs, the way her jeans hugged her thighs and that delectable ass…it was mouth watering. His eyes darkened with hunger as they travelled over her hips, up her toned stomach, past her firm breasts, over her broad shoulders toward her full, red lips. They looked so plump and delicious, so kissable. Oh fuck it, she looked completely fuckable. His lips curled into a smirk when he found her staring at him, he saw the look in her eyes, the same look in his. Pure raw hunger.

Renesmee's eyes widened as his lips pulled up into that trademark smirk of his. She bit her lip and looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. Her heart hammered in her chest and her breaths came in short, shallow gasps. He was here; Alec was standing in front of her right this second. The same Alec that left her two years ago left her because he was a player, because he wanted to get revenge on her family for something that he did.

"You stupid, pompous, foul, loathsome evil little…." Renesmee snapped before she could help herself. Alec grinned and purposely strode forward, grabbing Renesmee's ass and pulling her toward him, crushing her lips with his.

Alec almost lost it when she looked down, her teeth clamping down on her full bottom lip. Then the insults started flying and he couldn't control himself. He walked toward her, grabbing her delectable ass and pulling her closer. He crushed his lips against hers, feeling her go limp in his arms. He wound one arm around her waist to support her, already going hard at the thought of her limp in his arms. Man did he miss her, more so than he would care to admit. Why did he even let her go in the first place? It was like cold water splashed over him, he shook out of it, remembering why he left her. He pulled away, letting her go and walking out of the elevator before he could do something even more stupid.

**RPOV**

I was left standing in the elevator, completely dumbstruck, numb and a little confused. Did Alec just kiss me? What the fuck? I slid down against the elevator wall, my head between my legs, my arms wrapped around myself. I was trying to keep myself together, but I was falling apart, breaking into tiny pieces like some fragile glass doll. I couldn't believe it, how could one guy make me feel all this. Make me feel like my heart was about to jump out of my chest and at the same time, my fingers was touching my fingers was touching my lips, remembering the way he kissed me, they way his arms wrapped around me.

I don't know how long I sat in that elevator, but eventually the door opened and four pairs of feet walked into the elevator.

"Oh no, did we do this?" I heard Shawn ask as a pair of strong, comforting arms wrapped around me and hauled me off the floor. I shook my head and Shawn breathed an audible sigh of relief. Cass and Abs were also in the elevator, both of them looking at me with concerned expressions. I was in Riley's strong arms, they were comforting, soft, welcoming. He carried me silently out of the elevator, into the apartment. Cass, Abs and Shawn followed wordlessly, no doubt waiting for an explanation.

"Let's get her cleaned up first," Riley said softly, kicking the door to the bathroom open. Cass nodded and disappeared into my room while Shawn and Abs settled in the living room. Riley deposited me on the toilet, looking at me with concerned blue eyes.

"Renesmee, baby, are you okay?" He asked softly, trailing his fingers along my cheek.

I nod, unable to do anything else. Cass came in, carrying a pair of shorts and a Mickey Mouse t-shirt. Riley stood up and they exchanged a glance before he left. Cass peeled me out of my wet clothes, and turned on the shower. I numbly got in, quickly washing myself and my hair. When I stepped out, Cass wrapped me in a warm towel and left me to get dressed. I looked up, seeing myself in the mirror for the first time. I almost screamed, clamping my hand down on my mouth.

I looked terrible, scary. My face was thin, my cheekbones protruding in an ugly manner. My eyes were red and puffy, swollen and sunken in.

_No, no, no…_

"No!" I cried, suddenly. I had enough of this shit, enough of being broken, enough of _him._

I pulled my clothes on, towel drying my hair and stalking out of the bathroom, past Cass and Riley who were waiting by the door. They shot me concerned looks as I threw open the door, walking into the hallway. I walked over to the next door and knocked furiously. The door swung open, and to my surprise, Felix was standing there. He blinked, looking at me. Then he broke into a large grin and stepped aside, holding the door open.

"First door to your left," he said and I nodded in thanks. I walked in, barely noticing their place. I walked straight into his room. He was lying on his bed, his face in his pillow.

"What do you want?" He groaned.

"I want you to look at me," I said softly. His body stiffened as he recognized my voice, he sat up straight, looking at me. "Do you see what you've done to me Alec? Two years, and I can't let you go," I said lowly, my voice deadly.

"I've had enough Alec, from now on _this-_" I gestured between the two of us "-is over." I hissed. He smirked suddenly, standing up and walking toward me, backing me up against the wall, his arms on either side of me.

"Is that so?" He asked, smirking.

"Why do you do this to me?" I asked, closing my eyes as he reaches up to cup my cheek.

"Because, you are mine," he growled lowly, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on my lips." My eyes remained shut as I shook my head, breaking away from him.

"I am not yours, you lost me a long time ago," I said walking out of his room and not looking back.

**Don't hate me, this had to happen. She has to break free from Alec, in some sort of way, she is still his, but she needs to break free and become stronger.**

**F&H **


	7. Dreams and Disasters

**I do apologize. I absolutely loathe writing when I have nothing to write about. I was so inspiration- less it wasn't funny. My life has been a dull drag for weeks. I know I have lost a lot of interest, but I am back, and updates will pick up. Sorry for those I disappointed, it wasn't intentionally. **

**F&H**

**Dreams and Disasters**

**Chapter 6**

**? POV**

_Alec casually draped his arm over Renesmee's shoulders, pulling her close. He leaned down, brushing his lips over the top of her head. They were a lot older, maybe in their thirties. Renesmee sighed, wrapping her arms around his muscled torso. They were lying in a giant bed, a tangle of sheets and pillows. Alec pulled her close and smiled, both of them were smiling, real, happy smiles that seemed out of place on their faces and at the same time completely natural. _

_Suddenly the door to the room they were lying in burst open and a little girl with waist length, bouncy fiery red curls walked in, her nearly black eyes wide as she clutched her teddy bear. _

"_Mommy, Daddy?" The little voice was unsure. _

"_Come here baby," Alec said his voice soft and soothing. The little girl walked to the bed, first tossing her teddy on before she scrambled up. Renesmee opened her arms and the little girl snuggled in between the two of them. They hugged her close, all the while maintaining eye contact. They glowed with happiness. Renesmee kissed the little girl on the cheek and entwined her fingers with Alec's, their silver wedding bands glinting in the moonlight. _

Renesmee gasped and sat up straight, tangled in her sheets. She was covered in sweat, her chest aching. She fell back down on her pillow, trying to calm her nerves.

_Just a dream, just a dream…_She told herself. As if that would help. It had been months, six to be exact, six months since she cast Alec out of her life. And yet, she still had the same recurring nightmare. She rolled over, opening one eye and sneaking a peak at her roommate, whose blonde hair was tangled on top of her still fast asleep head. The first week had been rough, Renesmee woke up screaming from the dreams, Jane would fly up and the whole apartment would rush into her room to try and calm her. Finally the blonde put her foot down and threatened to duct tape Renesmee's mouth shut if she didn't stop screaming. That helped a lot; she immediately shut up after that. She rolled out of the bed and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath, looking worriedly at Jane. No movement from the Ice Queen. She removed her necklace, which held the key to her bedside table and fumbled for the flashlight under her bed. She found it and clicked it on, placing the key in the lock and turning the key. She removed the letter she got from Alec, almost three years ago, and opened it. It calmed her, to read the stupid letter. It also helped her a lot to let go of the damn bastard.

_**Nez**_

_**It feels wrong, writing you a fucking letter. Wait, can I curse in a letter? Eh, who the fuck cares anyway. Back to the point of the letter. **_

_**I love you. Nothing will ever, can ever, change that. I beg you Nez, if you want to hold on to something, hold on to that. I left, I know. I also know how much it hurts; leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life and at the same time it was also my best choice I ever made. Baby, I love you so much, but it's not good for us to be together. Please move on. Find yourself a nice guy who won't fuck up your life like I did. **_

_**Please.**_

_**Alec. **_

Renesmee smiled and put the letter back in her bedside table. Yes, she was going to find someone much better than him, in fact she already did. She stood up, tiptoeing out of her room and across the hall. Riley's light was still on, even though it was near two in the morning. He was studying, he had to get into law school and his pre-trails were two weeks away. If he scores high enough on his pre-trails, which means that he can get an early acceptance to any law school of his choice and the university would give him a bursary. Not that he needed it. Renesmee pushed open his door, only to find him asleep on top of his books. She smiled her heart clenching.

He really was everything she could ask for and more. With his blonde hair and bright blue eyes and strong, athletic build, he had been her savior. He was the one who helped her get over Alec, helped her face her past. She had fallen in love with him, with his lame jokes and his goofy pick-up lines. He swept her off her feet; he was her best friend and boyfriend. She couldn't have asked for someone better.

_Then why are you dreaming about being married to Alec? _A soft voice in the back of her mind asked.

Renesmee's jaw clenched. No, she refused to think like that, she had her happy ever after, nothing was going to ruin it.

She walked over to Riley and touched his cheek. His eyes flew open and he sat upright, looking around him like he couldn't remember where it was. Then realization dawned and he groaned.

"What time is it Nessa?" He asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"A little after two am," she said, rubbing his head affectionately. He smiled a dazzling smile that lit up his whole face, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Come here beautiful," he whispered, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her onto his lap. His hands slipped underneath her tank top, his digits dancing over her warm skin. He pulled her lips to his, gently nipping on her full bottom lip before claiming them in a passionate kiss. She moved her legs, straddling him, her hands raking through his blonde hair, their tongues locked in a fierce battle for dominance.

"You should get some sleep," Renesmee said, breaking off the kiss and getting up to lie on his bed, pulling her top off as she went. Riley looked at her, his mouth slightly open. His blue eyes darkened with hunger as they travelled over her athletic body.

"I'm not going to sleep now babe, I'm going to have a little fun."

Alec sighed deeply, inhaling the cigarette smoke. He puffed it out, glaring at his surroundings. He was lying in his bed, a red haired girl curled around him. He shifted uncomfortably; he didn't like being touched like that. He was usually the one who did the touching. And boy, did he touch. The red head didn't know what hit her. He grinned, it was undoubtedly the best sex she's ever had. He took another drag of his cigarette, inhaling deeply as he let his thoughts turn to another red head he'd like to bag.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

He smirked. Things had changed, people changed. He changed. He remembered that pathetic little boy who fell for the girl. The boy who lost sight of who he was and what he wanted, the boy who lost sight of his purpose. His purpose was to destroy the Cullens, and he will destroy them, soon. He was a new man; the little Cullen had put it all into perspective for him. He knew what he needed to do, and it was going to be messy. Christmas was almost upon them, he knew the little Cullen was planning a trip home with her _boyfriend_ and her friends.

He almost laughed. Her boyfriend; what a pathetic excuse for a man. Riley Biers, lawyer in the making. They were rich, _very_ rich. His father owned half of Seattle; rumor has it that he flew Renesmee to Paris for their first date. Now, Alec may not be a Cullen, but he sure as hell had enough money to be counted as New York's elite. He didn't even have to flash his credit card to get the best service money could buy. It was simply just a waste of good jet fuel, if he wanted to get into girls' pants, he simply had to ask. You either got it or you don't, and Alec certainly had _it._

He untangled himself from the girl, throwing on a pair of shorts for his roommate's sakes and walked out. Felix was sitting in the living room, bent over a pair of books. He raised an eyebrow as Alec walked in.

"We have mid-terms in two weeks you know," he said slowly, as if he was unsure whether or not Alec knew this.

Alec snorted. "Photographic memory you know," he said, tapping his head as he walked into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and digging around in it. It was true, Alec had a photographic memory, and he will deny it if you ask him about it. Only his brother knew, and he wanted to keep it that way. Being a total boy genius didn't get him panties.

"One day, all this is going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"Let's hope that when it does, it comes in the form of a sexy blonde haired girl with big tits," Alec said from inside the fridge and Felix rolled his eyes. He was worried about his brother, his behavior was leaning more toward that of his former self, right after the accident he and Alice had. Knowing his brother had retreated to his old ways made Felix nervous, it was only a matter of time before something really bad happened that would impact the entire family. Heidi and Demitri were up in Alaska, they wanted to get away from all the craziness. He of course, followed Jane to New York and Alec came along. Alec actually debated going to Dartmouth, but decided to not go down that road again. This was of course, a different Alec, the one that was broken after he had to leave Renesmee.

Alec finally pulled his head out of the fridge, grinning at Felix.

"Don't look so worried brother, the fun is just beginning."


	8. Memories

**I would have updated sooner, but the power was out for two days and my laptop was flat, so here it is! Hope you like it!**

**F&H**

**Chapter 7**

**Memories**

**?POV**

After Renesmee had untangled herself from Riley this morning she had dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a sweater, wrapping a thick wool scarf around her neck. It was almost time for the Christmas holidays and it was getting chillier every day. She was currently sitting in Starbucks, her hands wrapped around a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She was waiting for Cass and Abs, who were going to join her after their morning run. The two of them were taking their fitness very seriously these past few days, heaven knows why.

The door suddenly opened, letting in a gust of wind that made Renesmee shiver. She looked up to see who had entered and almost dropped her mug. Alec Brigham in all his fucking glory was standing in the doorway, wearing his black coat with the collar turned up, his black skinny jeans along with those biker boots he was so fond of. He looked hot, _very _hot. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and his hair was sticking out in every direction, he looked like he just got fucked.

Renesmee snorted, Alec didn't _get _fucked, he was the one fuck_ing_. She had heard about his endeavors around campus, he had slept with half the female population on this campus in the six months they had last seen each other. It made her blood boil. How dare he? She knew him better than he thought, and she knew exactly why he was doing this. To get to her, screw their feelings and emotions, this was about payback. Payback for all the Cullens had done to him and his family.

Alec looked around, before his dark eyes settled on her. His lips pulled up into a sinister smirk that made Renesmee's skin crawl and he sauntered over, fully aware that every female in the shop was gaping at him.

"Well if it isn't little Nessa," he said, using Riley's nickname for her. She shivered; the way he said it was just so _wrong. _It fell from his lips in a teasing manner, almost as if he was insulting their relationship. He most likely was. "How nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," she said coolly, her eyes not meeting hers. He leaned over, placing two fingers underneath her chin and forcing her to look at him. She met his mischievous gaze, her own eyes portraying her hatred for him. He grinned, leaning so close that their noses were almost touching, his molten eyes boring into hers.

"I'm coming for you little Nessie, and when I'm done with you…." He growled softly, slowly pressing his lips to her cheek, dragging them across it to the corner of her mouth. She was powerless in his grip, unable to move. Everything below her waistline clenched tightly as he nipped at her bottom lip. She could already feel herself becoming wet at his touch; there was no question about it. This man only had to look at her and she would be squirming. He laughed against her lip, and then he was gone as quickly as he came.

Renesmee sat dazed for a while, before she shook her head angrily. _No, no, no, I will not let this happen, _she thought. Two could play that game.

The door opened again, this time Abs and Cass walked in all wrapped up in their winter coats. Renesmee almost ran to them. They had become closer than sisters these past few months. After the elevator incident, Renesmee had told all her roommates, including Garrett and Shawn what had happened between her and Alec. Their reactions were crazy; Shawn, Jace and Garrett immediately stalked out of the apartment, ready to punch Alec to a pulp. Luckily Renesmee stopped them in time, telling them that things were over between her and Alec. Cass and Abs had similar reactions, but they were more intellectual in their approach. They snuck into Alec's dorm one night and shaved off all his hair and I do mean _all_ of his hair. Of course, then she had to explain herself to Carlisle, Esme and Edward; who had all came to New York to make sure she was settled in nicely.

"_He did what!?" Edward yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. Renesmee jumped, glaring at him from across the room. They were seated in the Four Season's dining room, where the Cullens were staying for the duration of their visit. It was a grand room, the floors marble with a high ceiling, which allowed giant floor-to-ceiling windows along with velvet curtains. Renesmee played with her peas, not wanting to meet Edward's gaze. Carlisle and Esme were glancing worriedly at the two of them. They were great parents, but the affairs of their second eldest daughter's love life have always been a mystery to them. They never understood what happened between Alec and Renesmee, not like Edward and the rest of her siblings have. _

_Renesmee had just finished telling Edward what had happened in the elevator and he was now furious. "Edward, calm down please, people are staring." She hissed at him across the table. Edward glowered at her and purposefully jabbed his steak with his fork. _

"_I don't care, Alec is a dead man," he said. Carlisle sighed, looking at his youngest son. He knew Edward was very protective of his sister, but he knew Renesmee was a big girl and that she could handle Alec. His brother's adopted son had caused his family great pain over the years, but he knew Alec was a good kid. He blamed it on his brothers' absence throughout the boys' childhood. Carlisle was no psychiatrist, but he knew the boy only wanted some attention from his father. It was one of the reasons Carlisle didn't associate with his brother very often, the man was ambitious, and he would never have adopted children if it weren't for his wife. _

"_Leave him be Edward, Renesmee says he will no longer be a problem, you would be wise to trust her," Carlisle said. Edward glared at his father, he had the greatest respect for that man, but he had to admit that his father didn't know what Alec was fully capable of. _

"_You will get on the first plane out of here and join us at Dartmouth," Edward said firmly. Renesmee was about to protest when Esme cut in. _

"_Please Edward, you are not her father," she said. Over the years, Esme watched the bond between them grow, almost as if they really were brother and sister. She knew Edward cared for Renesmee, but she should be free to make her own mistakes. "Enough, your sister is free to do as she pleases and if that is stay here, then by all means." _

Edward was furious about what Esme said; he puffed up his cheeks and stalked up to his room. Later that night, she had a nice conversation with Jasper over the phone as she voiced her concerns.

"_You should have seen his face, Jazz, I thought he was going to go blue," Renesmee said over the phone. _

"_He's worried about you, we all are," he said. _

_Renesmee pushed her hair out of her face. "I know, but you have nothing to worry about, I'm fine and I'm done with Alec. For good, I promise." _

"_Be careful, and don't make any promises Nessa. I know how these things work," Jasper explained. "You are in a cease-fire, both of you will continue to live life, but underneath it all there is still that little _something_ that ties the two of you together. This war isn't over." _

"_I want it to be over Jazz, I want _nothing _to do with Alec anymore."_

"_Be that as it may sister, I don't think you have a choice."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Renesmee asked, irritated. _

_Jasper snorted. "I'm not blind, try as hard as you want, you can't cut him out completely, he tried and we all know what happened."_

Was Jasper right? She had managed to avoid Alec for six months, and she was happy.

_No, you are simply content. _A voice whispered in the back of her mind. Was it true; was she really just content with her life now? No, she was happy with Riley, more than happy. He had saved her, it was a long and painful process, but he did it.

"_Eat Renesmee, please?" Riley pushed a plate of Abs' famous spaghetti and mince toward her. Renesmee hadn't eaten in two days. It was two days after she told Alec she was done with him. For good. She was a mess; she wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, and wouldn't function. When she slept, she was tormented with nightmares, horrible, terrifying nightmares that left her screaming and gasping for air. Riley was there though, he would rush in and simply hold Renesmee until the tremors stopped. Last night though, things had taken a surprising turn, he kissed her. It was a soft kiss, caressing and filled with love and hope. His lips ignited her spark again; she was ready to live again, only she was unsure how. _

"_Fine," she sighed, pulling the plate towards her. As soon as the food crossed her lips, she became ravish, shoveling it down like she hadn't eaten in months. "I want to live again," she announced after dinner. Cass raised a finely plucked eyebrow and looked at Abs. Riley stretched out across the couch, a lazy grin capturing his features. Cass and Abs helped a lot too, but they didn't do what Riley did. He pushed a pen and paper toward Renesmee. _

"_Make a list, of all the things you've dreamed of doing, make a list and we'll do it." So Renesmee made her list. It took her a month to fully complete it, and every day she added something new. First on her lit was to be kissed in the rain. Riley smiled slyly at her as he read that and immediately pulled her outside. He had Shawn lean out of the second floor window and throw water on them repeatedly. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. It was more of a soft peck on the lips, but it meant a lot to her. Number 1 crossed off her list. Next was visiting the Empire State Building. The next day after class, Cass and Abs took her, they also took her to Times Square and after they went dancing at one of the high-end Upper East Side clubs where they met Riley, Shawn and Jace. That night Renesmee discovered what a good dancer Riley was, they were completely lost on the dance floor, oblivious to anything and anyone else. She remembered the way his body moved with hers, the way his hands glided over her thighs, her stomach, up her arms. She remembered the way they rubbed on to each other, lost in a sexy dance. Afterward he kissed her again, but it was quick and he had only done it because he was lost in their dance. _

_And so they worked on her list, it ranged from getting drunk and ending up in jail to sneaking into an Archeology class and asking the professor about Science. One night they slept under the stars in Central Park, they threw the biggest party the school has ever seen. It was a toga party, no clothes and underwear, only sheets. They snuck into the cafeteria one night and painted the whole place pink, they smoked weed in the Economics classroom. One weekend Riley took them all to Paris, France for shopping and simply because Renesmee wanted to see the Louvre. That night Riley kissed her on top of the Eiffel Tower, this kiss wasn't like the others, and it was fierce and lustful. That night they almost got arrested for being drunk on the Eiffel Tower, thank goodness Cass wasn't drunk; otherwise they might still be in prison. Another thing she could cross of her list. But there was one thing she still had on her list, one thing she still wanted to do. Fall in love._

"So Alec threatened you?" Cass asked, blowing on her steaming cup of coffee. Abs was sitting next to her, her phone pressed to her ear as she tried to reach the guys. Renesmee nodded, hugging her knees to her chest. "What were his exact words?"

Renesmee repeated his words, one by one spitting them out of her mouth as if they tasted like rotten fish.

"This is not good, what do we do?" Cass asked, looking at Abs and then at Renesmee.

"Simple," Abs said, snapping her phone shut. "We initiate Operation Endgame.


	9. Operation Endgame

**Oh who am I kidding? I couldn't stop writing this even if I wanted to. Explanations are given in my new story. **

**Chapter 8**

**Operation Endgame. **

**?POV**

Renesmee raised an eyebrow as she stared at Abs. "Have you been watching those lame spy movies on cable again?" She asked as she looked at the blonde. Cass sighed, pushing her red hair out of her eyes.

"No, but even if I were, my plan would still be epic," Abs nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. Renesmee remained skeptical; Abs' plans didn't always go so well, one time she suggested they break into one professor's office and TP it. Unfortunately for them, the professor was working late and he almost caught them had it not been for Shawn who suggested the hide in the janitor's closet. Six people in one tiny closet were a bit of a squeeze, but they managed. They didn't get caught, or expelled, so things could have been a whole lot worse. "Just hear me out," Abs said.

"Fine, go ahead." Renesmee nodded, sipping at her coffee.

"So Alec is after you because he wants to ruin your life, so why not ruin his first?" Abs asked, waggling her eyebrows in a dangerous manner. That's when the light bulb above Renesmee's head went on.

"Of course!" She yelled loudly, causing the people in the coffee shop to stare at her again. "Abigail you are a genius!" She laughed, kissing Abs' cheek. It was brilliant, why didn't she think of it before? Ruining Alec's life before he could get to her was going to be insanely easy; he practically had no life left. But she was going to need all the help she could get, and that involved a visit to the ice queen herself. If she was going to take him down, she needed someone on the inside.

"See, I told you," Abs grinned in satisfaction, but Cass still looked doubtful.

"I don't know, you know what they say about revenge, you have to dig two graves, on for your enemy and one for yourself." She said, leaning forward. "Why don't you just walk away Renesmee? You have Riley, friends and from what I heard, a caring, loving family. Are you going to throw all that away just to go after Alec? Because you will lose all of us, and you will lose yourself."

Renesmee stared at Cass. She was right of course, was it worth it. She knew what it entitled to play Alec's sadistic games, it wrecked her and Alice's relationship, and it almost cost her Riley. Could she do it? Could she get involved with him again just to take him down? It's been six months, why come after her now, after all this time? What changed him so drastically that he suddenly decided to go after her again? It must have been something big and something bad.

"Cass, what if comes after you or Abs, or…Riley?" She could barely say the last name, choking on it. Cass' expression softened and she leaned over to grab Renesmee's hand.

"Renesmee, he can't hurt us, no matter how hard he tries. He can only hurt you, and not me, not Abs, Shawn, Jace or Riley would ever let that happen. I promise." Cass smiled, indicating that this conversation was over, but it was far from it. They didn't know what Alec was capable of, she remembered how Alec ruined Edward and Bella's relationship all those years ago, and it would be fairly easy for him to do the same with Abs and Cass. Not that she pegged her best friends for weaklings, but if Bella could be reduced to a pile of nothing in Alec's arms while he was in high school, imagine what he could do now that they were at university. She shuddered at the thought, but decided on waiting—no daring—Alec to make the first move. She would not be one to begin the battle, but if Alec struck first, she would come out guns blazing.

* * *

"Yes Bella, my flight is booked. I leave right after my last exam tomorrow," Renesmee said over the phone. After the ordeal at Starbucks she went back to the apartment to study for her exam tomorrow. She couldn't believe she was almost done with her first semester, and it was almost time for Christmas as well. Even though Alec's declaration of war hung over her like a dark cloud, Christmas was something to look forward to, especially Christmas at the Cullen house. She was even fully prepared for one of Emmett's coming home pranks, but best of all, she got to bring Riley with. Shawn, Jace, Abs and Cass were going to Seattle after Christmas and then fly back to New York when the semester started up again. She couldn't wait for her family to meet Riley, she knew they would approve.

"Good, we're all excited to have you home again." The previous break Renesmee decided to stay at University, simply because it was too early for her to take Riley home and because Alec went home, which gave her two weeks of bliss at University.

"I'm excited to be going home; I can't wait for you all too finally meet Riley." Renesmee was sitting in the living room, her feet curled underneath her on the couch. The door to the apartment went open and Riley stepped in, a few books in his hands and a brown bag underneath his arm. He kicked the door shut behind in and flopped down next to Renesmee on the couch.

"Oh don't worry, we're _all _excited to meet him," Bella snorted through the phone. Riley leaned over, a sloppy grin plastered across his face as he pressed his lips to Renesmee's neck. His hair was full of snow and his face was cold and flushed. She could barely bite back a moan as he nibbled the sensitive spot beneath her ear. She swatted him away before answering Bella.

"Hey Bella, I have to go, I'll call you later," she hung up, turning to Riley with an angry expression on her face. "What gives? I was on the phone with my sister you idiot." Riley just grinned before grabbing her legs and pulling her on top of him, locking his hands around her waist.

"Oh, poor little Renesmee, can't keep herself together." He laughed softly running his lips across her cheek just like Alec had done a few hours earlier. She debated whether or not she should tell Riley, but they were leaving tomorrow and she didn't want to burden their trip.

"I have to study," she said, pulling away from him. She didn't know why, she was ready for tomorrow, she had been studying for weeks, but she just needed an excuse to get away. She untangled herself, kissing his cheek before retiring to her bedroom. Lucky for her Jane was out, so she had the place to herself. She flopped down on her bed, burying her face in a pillow before letting the waterworks flow. And for the first time in months, she cried for Alec.


	10. Inferno

**Chapter 9**

**Inferno**

**? RPOV**

When Renesmee and Riley touched down in Port Angeles, it was raining. Renesmee smiled as she looked out the window at the lush green landscape. She missed the rain, the past few months in New York had been sunny and cloudless until the snow started to fall. She remembered the incredibly large pile of snow Shawn had dumped in their apartment after he declared an indoor snowball fight. Naturally she and Riley had won, combining their strategic brilliance to pull off a highly complex plan that involved a car, two plastic bags and a stuffed penguin. It wasn't snowing in Port Angeles, but she could tell from just looking out of the window that it was cold. She buttoned up her jacket, eager to get out of the stuffy plane. Even though they were seated in the plush leather seats of first class, she didn't enjoy the flight at all. The lady behind them had a cold and almost coughed her lungs out the entire two hours. Across from them an exhausted woman, who looked like she could be a crazy cat lady, wouldn't stop eyeing them suspiciously and muttering under her breath. In front of them sat a father with his little girl, who wouldn't stop crying. Eventually she put her foot down and offered to help the poor man, who was more than happy to thrust his daughter into Renesmee's arms. The minute Renesmee took the little infant she stopped crying and proceeded to giggle the rest of the flight until she fell asleep. During all the madness Riley had leaned over and brushed her cheek.

"You look good with a baby," he said softly, causing Renesmee to blush a deep red. She had always wanted children and when Riley said that an image of a blonde haired, blue eyed little boy popped into her head, long with a very familiar black haired, brown eyed little girl.

Alec.

He made no attempt to ruin her life before they left for Forks, but his threat still hung over her head. She shook it off, Alec was a thousand miles away in Arizona, there was no way he could do anything to ruin her Christmas with Riley and her family. Speaking of her family, she was sure that a whole lot of madness would greet them as soon as they stepped off the plane. She actually couldn't wait to see what Emmett had planned for a coming home prank, and a meeting Riley prank. Riley claimed that he wasn't scared, but she could tell by the look on his face when the pilot announced that they were allowed to disembark that he was scared to death. She had told him all about what her family was capable, and what he was in store for. She knew that even Carlisle and Esme couldn't resist this lovely opportunity to scare her boyfriend. She had to admit though, she missed her family and all of their craziness, but she wouldn't give up New York for anything.

"Riley, are you okay?" Renesmee asked as they unbuckled their seat belts and Riley retrieved their on-board luggage. He handed her handbag to her and she slung it over her shoulder. He grabbed his bag and waited for her to get out of her seat.

"Just fine, I mean, it's not like your family are going to eat me," he shrugged, giving a nervous little laugh. Renesmee actually felt sorry for him, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. She patted his chest lightly, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"Don't worry; you're much too skinny to eat." Relief washed over his face, but was quickly replaced with horror as Renesmee spoke again. "We'll just have to feed you to the sharks that live in the moat that guards our castle. Oh and if you survive that, I advise not to walk around alone at night, we still haven't gotten rid of that pesky vampire that lives in the basement." Giving a witch-like cackle, Renesmee left Riley, who looked particularly green, rooted on the spot.

* * *

A few minutes later—after Renesmee convinced Riley to let go of the chair and leave the plane—they were waiting at baggage claim for their luggage. Riley still looked a bit green, like he might run for the hills at any moment. But Renesmee kept her hand firmly wrapped around his, giving him a creepy smile every now and then just to rattle him a bit. This was all just too much fun. Now she knows why Emmett finds so much delight in the art of pranks. She should pay her respects to him after this, because she had a feeling that Riley was about to receive the ultimate Cullen welcome. She secretly hoped that Emmett had planned something with a Russian and tomato skin. Jasper had told her all about the sex talk Emmett had with Alec on prom night. She couldn't stop laughing, no wonder Alec looked like he had seen a ghost when he exited the dining room.

When their luggage appeared Riley grabbed both of their bags and squared his shoulders. He mustered up all the courage he could and turned to Renesmee.

"Alright, let's get my eminent death over with." They made their way to the arrivals hall, Riley wearing a determined expression and Renesmee unable to stop herself from laughing. A few moments later Renesmee could spot her family through the glass. Edward was busy pacing back and forth, his bronze hair standing up in every direction and his hands clasped behind his back. Bella stood next to him, an irritated expression on her face. She was saying something to him, but he pretended not to hear her. Alice and Jasper stood next to Bella, solemn expressions on their faces. Jasper was holding a red balloon that said "Welcome Home" and Alice was holding a small box. Carlisle and Esme stood a few feet away from them, their heads bent together in conversation. They were all dressed in black; black boots, black pants, black shirts and black leather jackets. They all had tiny earpieces in and they were wearing dark sunglasses indoors. Shit was about to hit the fan. Rosalie and Emmett were missing, probably at home getting everything ready. Renesmee pointed them out to Riley as they waited to pass through the gate. He gulped.

"They look very, intimidating." Renesmee nodded, unable to keep a straight face. She took a deep breath, readying herself for what was about to happen. As soon as they were through the gate, Renesmee put on her game face and marched toward her family, Riley in tow.

"007, thank goodness you're here," Edward said, stopping mid-pace and turning to face her, giving her a small nod. Carlisle and Esme stepped forward.

"We're sorry about this, but we have a situation." Carlisle said, removing his dark glasses. Alice stepped forward, holding out a stack of papers that was tucked under her arm.

"Top secret, for your eyes only," she said, inclining her head toward Riley and shaking her head.

"Can he be trusted?" Carlisle asked, pointing at Riley, who looked ready to faint, or run. Renesmee nodded seriously and Alice handed her the black box.

"There has been a situation at HQ; we need to get there immediately. Dr. Squirrel has attacked." Carlisle said and it took everything Renesmee had not to burst out laughing.

"Dr. Squirrel? This is serious; I'm going to need my gun." Renesmee looked at Alice, who nodded and pointed to the black box.

"Come, we must hurry," Bella said, leading the way out of the airport. Riley said nothing, but his face was a whole other story. Renesmee wasn't sure if he was going to take off running as soon as they hit the outside of the airport. While they were walking she quickly scanned the folder Alice gave her. It was detailed instructions on the plan and what exactly she should do. She grinned to herself before stuffing the papers in her bag, barely able to contain her glee. Jasper had fallen into step next to Riley and wordlessly handed him the red balloon. Riley nodded, unsure of what to make of the gesture. He quickly caught up with Renesmee.

"What's his story?" He whispered, referring to Jasper.

"His tongue got cut out while he was in prison in Iran; he's never been the same since. Commander thinks he's gone around the bend, but we keep him around because he can cut up and dispose of a body in under ten minutes. Without making a mess." Renesmee said, fighting very hard to make herself sound believable. Riley looked over at Jasper, who grinned a sadistic grin at him, and then proceeded to follow Alice out of the airport. Two black SUV's waited for us, Rosalie was sitting in one and the other was empty. Carlisle turned to Renesmee, who stood a bit straighter and cleared her throat.

"Commander?"

"The two of you go with 003; we'll meet you at HQ. Brief the newbie, but keep it on a need to know basis." Carlisle said as the others climbed into the SUV.

Renesmee nodded, saluting him. "Yes Commander."

Rose hopped out of the SUV, two guns and a sword visibly strapped onto her back. She took the bags from Riley, who cringed at the amount of weapons she was carrying, and chucked them in the back. Jasper also joined them in the SUV, leaving the back seat for Renesmee and Riley. As soon as they were in the confides of the car, Rosalie put petal to the metal and they raced out of the garage at breakneck speed. Riley clutched at the door handle as they flew around the corners. At this rate, they'll hit Forks in thirty minutes. Renesmee made a show of checking and arming her gun, earning a very scared look from Riley.

"Renesmee what the fuck is going on?" He asked his eyes wide as he watched her assemble her gun.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Riley. I had no intentions of dragging you into this, but Dr. Squirrel needs to be stopped."

"What kind of name is Dr. Squirrel? Who is he? Where are we going? And what are you?" He asked wildly and Renesmee sighed, putting her gun in the waistband of her jeans. Jasper leaned over and pressed a button on the seat, causing the arm rest to lower between her and Riley. In the arm rest was a couple of knives. Renesmee took them out, putting one in each boot. Then she expertly spun the third knife in her fingers before handing it hilt first to Riley.

"My family works for an MI6 branch based in the USA. Recently I have been on an undercover mission in New York, trailing Alec. His father owns one of the largest drug cartels on this side of the world. The objective was to get close and kill him; unfortunately I haven't been able to get close enough.

As for whom Dr. Squirrel is, his real name is Dr. Anthony Cameron, a scientist who aids Alec's father in mass producing drugs. Recently he was gone a bit….mad." Renesmee indicated at the front of the car, where Rosalie pressed a few buttons and the screen came alive, showing a picture of Emmett that was brilliantly photo shopped to make him look a bit squirrel-like. "You can see why we call him Dr. Squirrel."

Riley still looked a bit skeptical, but scared at the same time.

"If you're from MI6 where are your accents?" He asked.

"To fit in the Commander had us adopt American accents," Rosalie said in a perfect British accent. Riley stared at her, trying to figure out if her accent was real. He must have thought it was, because he nodded and turned back to Renesmee, who was still holding out the knife.

"How do I know it's not a prank?" Jasper was the first to act, swinging around in his seat, his gun pointed at Riley; whose hands immediately shot up to protect his face.

"We're not joking," Rosalie said in her British accent. "004, keep calm, the boy is just a bit frightened." Jasper glared at Riley, who was still cowering from the gun, and turned around again, pulling the gun away. Riley silently took the knife, keeping it clutched between his white hands.

"We're going to MI6 HQ in Forks, where Dr. Squirrel is busy wreaking havoc." Rosalie pulled up a picture of the old boat house in La Push, but it was obviously also photo shopped to look more like a secret agent branch.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a fucking secret agent?" Riley yelled, looking at Renesmee as if he didn't know her at all.

"If the US government found out there were Mi6 agents operating on their turf, deportation would be the least of our worries." Renesmee said, reaching out to touch Riley. "I am sorry, but I couldn't risk putting you in danger. Unfortunately current circumstances don't allow that anymore. So, will you fight with us?"

Riley was silent for a long time, the only sound coming from the wet road underneath the SUV's tires. Eventually he pulled away from Renesmee, giving her a simple nod before turning to look out of the window. Renesmee heard Rosalie and Jasper snicker from the front seat and she was tempted to pull out one of the plastic knives and jab them with it, but she had to keep her cool.

A few minutes later they arrived at the boathouse. The rest of her family were already there, busy checking their weapons. Edward held too long swords in his hands, Bella had a shotgun, and Alice was checking two tiny silver revolvers. Carlisle and Esme each had 9mm gun tucked into the waistbands of their black pants. When Riley and Renesmee walked up to them, Carlisle turned to Riley.

"Are you with us son?" He asked. Bella grinned wickedly, snapping the shotgun barrels in place with a nasty click. "Because if not, I'm going to have to leave you to 010." Carlisle gestured to Bella. Riley nodded, offering Carlisle his hand. Carlisle smiled and shook his hand.

"Well then, let's go kill Dr. Squirrel."

**It was getting a bit long for my taste; this has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I didn't want to rush it, so I decided to leave it here and give you the rest next week. I hope you like the prank, I wrote something similar in an essay of mine, so that's where the idea came from. **

**F&H **

**(Also, keep your eyes peeled for a brand new Renesmee and Alec story!) **


	11. Arizona

**Chapter 10**

**Arizona**

**? POV**

"Alec Brigham, so help me I will murder you in your bed tonight." Jane hissed between her teeth as she stared at the handsome devil sitting next to her in the car. Alec just gave her his signature cocky grin and proceeded to drive. They were on their way back to Arizona for Christmas; Alec had to admit he was excited to be seeing his big brother again. Demitri and Heidi decided to attend University in Arizona; they wanted to remain close to home. He wondered if they would see their parents this Christmas, they were used to Christmas all alone. Usually their parents were busy with work or whatever it was that they did that was more important than their own children. They managed just fine though, each of them armed with their own unlimited credit card they splurged when it came to Christmas time. One Christmas Alec bought Jane a diamond tennis bracelet and the other Christmas she bought him a car. It was their way of compensating for their parents' absence. This year would hopefully be different because it wasn't Demitri and Heidi who requested their presence at home; it was their parents. Alec didn't plan on buying much this Christmas, after all he had to save up for later conquests. His latest source of intel, i.e. Jane, had told him that Renesmee and her sorry excuse for a boyfriend were planning a trip to Seattle after Christmas, where they would meet up with the rest of the gang. He planned a little trip upstate himself, but mainly only to wreck havoc. He liked his new plan of destroying the little monster's life. It was only fair after what she and her family had done. Sure, he loved her, but that was a long time ago. He left her because she would only get hurt around him, which was the truth, because she was in for a whole lot of hurt.

Alec grinned to himself, a slow, sinister grin. Jane stared at him and raised her eyebrows. "You'll have to get in line sister."

Jane rolled her eyes, returning to her magazine as she put her feet up on the dashboard. "I'm just saying if you try something you'll wake up with your penis next to your head just like on the Godfather."

"It was a horse in the Godfather," Alec corrected, earning a groan from Felix, who was sprawled out on the back seat of his black SUV. He got rid of the Lamborghini; it was trashed after the accident anyway. He still had nightmares about that night, the way Renesmee got thrown out of the car made him sick to his stomach. The way there was blood all over her, the way she called out to him but he couldn't move, couldn't respond. It was like floating on a dark ocean, the waves washing over his head, drowning him. Then he heard her voice and it was like he was being pushed even deeper. Her voice was so full of pain and loss. He wanted to go to her, to hold her and take all of her pain away, but he couldn't move. It was the worst night of his life, but honestly he would do it over any day if it meant having an extra day with her. His head was a war zone, a push and pull between his hate and his love for Renesmee. That's what it was, love and hate, pleasure and pain. He hated her for what she and her family did to him and his family, but at the same time his old feelings for her surfaced every now and then, reminding him of what he wanted to do and why he shouldn't. There were secrets and lies in his head, a dark and dreary place. Somewhere in there was the light, but right now he didn't have the strength to go look for it. He just wanted to be sure of one thing, was it love driving him, or was it hate? Who in their right mind would hurt the one they love? Wasn't that the ultimate act of passion? He was so conflicted, he felt like a child again, standing next to the bed of his former girlfriend who couldn't walk anymore because of him. He felt helpless, detached. He was just going with the higher power and right now his hate was in charge. Love would have to wait.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," he asked lowly.

"Because it'll make you no better than them!" Jane cried, hitting him on the head with her magazine. Ever since the beginning of the year when she started sharing a room with Renesmee she has been more sympathetic to the Cullens than before. She was starting to go dark and when Alec told her about his plans she almost blew a gasket. How could she not want revenge? Okay so Rosalie was her best friend; they were both total bitches in his opinion but Jane was his sister, her loyalty was to him and not to some Cullen clone.

"I am no better than them! Don't you get it? I. Am. Evil," he hissed, viciously dodging cars on the highway, the speedometer needle inching higher along with his temper. "I have agenda's, I fuck, I cuss, I smoke, I drink, hell I even murder people." He laughed bitterly, jerking the steering wheel.

"Don't you see what they are doing to you!? They've turned you into a monster!" Jane yelled at him, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"I don't need the Cullens, I'm not their monster. I make my own demons just fine." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his forefinger, trying to regain control over his temper.

"If only you can open your fucking eyes Alec! Then maybe you'll see what we've been seeing the whole time. This is not you!" She said her face full of concern. Jane and Alec were alike in many ways, and completely different in other ways. Jane had blonde hair and blue eyes, where Alec had brown hair and dark eyes. They were only fraternal twins, but sometimes they had their moments. Jane cared immensely for her brother; after all she took care of him for the most part of their lives. She was older, but only by a few seconds. They were left at the hospital; their birth mother had just abandoned them there. So they hopped from one foster house to the other. Alec never really felt the need to find their birth mother. Their parents—contrary to popular belief—actually did a good job with raising them. Before Alec and Alice's accident they were a true family, after that was when their parents started to distance themselves, Christmas was spent alone at home and so was every other holiday. He fucks things up and Jane usually has to fix them. He was her little brother, she had to take care of him, but some days he pushes his luck

"Jane, I have to do this, please just get off my back," he sighed, looking at his older sister. Jane's shoulders slumped in defeat and she nodded.

"Fine, but I want no part of this," she said.

"Done."

Later that night they arrived at the Brigham house in Arizona. It was a large three story building made almost entirely of glass. Because Arizona was so hot their parents built a very open plan house, most of the building was glass to allow a spectacular view of the city. For the past two years this house has been home, but Alec couldn't help but miss the Victorian style house in Forks. Was it Forks he missed, or the people in it? He shook off that thought immediately as he got out of the car. His mother was waiting by the front door, a large smile on her face. Felix grinned and threw his arm over Jane as the two of them walked up to the house. Alec pulled his suitcase out of the car; he needed his mom to do some laundry for him. Usually he talked one of his many fuck buddies into washing his clothes, but it lacked a mother's touch. He watched as his mother pulled Jane and Felix into a tight hug, leaving a giant red lipstick smear on each of their cheeks as she kissed them. Alec smiled; he was glad that his parents were actually home for Christmas. Arizona was nice and hot, so they all ditched their warm clothing for something a bit cooler.

"Alec darling, so nice to see you," his mother said, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here, your father and Demitri have been at each other since this morning. I think their having a wrestling match right now," she said, pulling him into the house. Alec couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of him. Demitri—who was about a head taller than their father—was busy rolling around on the ground with Aro, having a good old fashioned fist fight. Felix was sitting on a dining room chair, a bottle of dishwashing liquid in his hands, playing commentator.

"Come on old man, put up a decent fight." Demitri laughed as he held Aro's arm in a death grip behind his back. In one smooth motion Aro twisted around, kicking Demitri off him, sending him flying into the couch.

"Oh and the old man scores!" Felix hollered into the bottle of soap.

Alec dropped his bag, running toward his dad. "Hey Demitri, need some help?" He asked as he tackled his father's feet out from under him.

"Yeah, Alec in the house!" Demitri said jumping off the couch and grabbing Aro's arms.

"Alright, alright, you win!" Aro laughed, looking at Alec and Demitri. "I can't fight you both." Alec and Demitri let go of their father, standing up to high five each other. Aro grinned, grabbing them both by the collar and throwing them into the couch. Their goofy smiles vanished as they slammed into the couch and Aro grinned in satisfaction. "Never let your guard down boys, and welcome home."


End file.
